Kitchen
by LithiumGirl
Summary: Will Eva fulfill Tori's fantasy?


For once Tori was at the stove preparing dinner. Eva sat watching from the kitchen table and couldn't keep the small smile off of her face. Their routine wasn't the most glamorous but Tori always spent her nights with Eva in ways Amanda had never even considered in the five months of secret dating they had done. During the week Tori was all her's the weekends Traci and Tori took turns visiting each other. Tori had a way about her that allowed Eva to not even worry about Traci. Here she was preparing dinner for Eva, a first time ever thing and it was so cute to see her trying.

As she reached for the box of macaroni she knocked it over. Eva was out of the chair and picking what she could up. Immediately on her knee's trying to clean it up at Tori's feet.

"You can stay down there as long as you like." Tori said pouring what was left in the box into the boiling water. When Eva looked up the ever present smirk was on her girlfriends face and she loved it. She swept the noodles to the side and took Tori's hips in her hands.

"I wouldn't mind staying here as long as you like." She responded rubbing up and down Tori's hips. It had been a few days and she would not mind giving Tori exactly what she wanted. Eva didn't think she would ever tire of Tori and love making. Now that her fantasy was right here, granted even on her knees she wasn't that much shorter than Tori it would be nice to make her say that she was the best. Better than Traci.

"Such a tease. Redheads, I swear." Tori joked with her bending down slightly to plant a seductive kiss lightly across her lips.

"Funny I feel the same way about this girlfriend I have." Eva replied continuing picking up the noodles and leaning back to deposit them into a small trash can.

"Have I met her?" Tori asked as Eva smiled.

"Maybe."

"She going to flip that I'm making you dinner?"

"Good question." Eva answered Tori hadn't kissed her fully and she wanted it. Needed it, the electricity had been building. Tori might want her to tease more and harder, to hold out and make her beg but Eva could never be successful at that. She only wanted to please. To hear Tori surrender sweetly.

"Well, if she does," Tori said pointing at her with the pancake turner "me and her will rumble."

Eva swallowed before her actions were not her own she pushed Tori against the wall next to her and breathed a little too heavily for a moment. Her right hand was grazing below Tori's shirt and her mouth brushed Tori's just slightly. She didn't know what was allowing her to do this but she hoped it was everything Tori wanted and more.

"If she does…." Eva said "then we should really give her something to fight about."

She could tell she'd caught Tori completely off-guard. Those beautiful hazel eyes were wide, those perfect lips half smiling, half open, and her heartbeat had jumped beneath Eva's hand. "Yeah, we should." She said after a minute of silence, still completely unsure.

Everything in her was telling her to hold out but all Eva wanted to do was begin. Tori was enjoying it, the surprise written clearly, the intrigue. Eva's mouth met hers with passion. She, unlike Tori, could not hold out on kisses it was impossible. Not with the way Tori's lips felt against her own, the way every second their tongues met Eva experience another moment of pure ecstasy. She could feel the fire between her thighs turn into lightning strikes in her stomach. It was the only words that ever described it enough. The sweet sensation of arousal mixed with the sting of pain she so enjoyed.

She pushed Tori back into the wall harder than she meant and winced but Tori didn't even seem to notice she simply blinked a few times. Her cocky smirk nowhere to be seen. "Maybe later."

Continuously Eva would brush up behind Tori as she tried to finish making the meal. She'd whisper in her ear, lightly kiss the back of her neck raising the hairs on her arms to full attention. Her hands would tease along the curves of Tori's hip bones and dip just below the waist of her jeans.

"You really have to stop touching me like that if you want to make it through dinner." Tori said surprisingly firm but even she could feel Eva's lips tease her neck with an upward turn to them. She caressed Tori's neck with her smile as she undid the button on her jeans.

"Or?" she asked in Tori's ear, her fingertips skimming over Tori's inner lips. Easing so near where she knew Tori's clitoris was waiting, pulsing. She was more than sufficiently wet, a mini waterfall in its own right as she began lightly caressing Tori's lips and around her clitoris . After a mere ten seconds Tori's first moan broke from her lips and she was resting with both hands on the counter. Eva was loving this so easy but so fucking hot.

"You've never touched me like this before." Tori said breathing hard as Eva peeled her jeans and panties off kicking them under the table as she lifted Tori to the counter.

"Is that a complaint?" Eva asked pausing and standing up like she was going to walk away.

"No baby please…" Tori's eyes begged. Eva approached her again kissing her hard and then backing away.

"Please what?" she asked as Tori continued her hard breathing her mind frantically searching for something to persuade Eva to carry out her sexual behavior as she got on her knee's once more. She didn't remove her eyes from Tori's as she caressed the throbbing clitoris that was Tori ever so slightly with her tongue.

"Oh shit." Tori said her thighs already trembling on Eva's shoulders. She watched as Tori's hand connected with things on the refrigerator beside her and threw them off searching for something to help her keep control as Eva's tongue worked it magic over her sex. Eva continued as Tori begged and begged her to continue. It was all she could do not to bring her to the floor and share in this moment. She stopped suddenly and grinned again.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the rest of that statement from earlier… baby please what?" Eva asked.

"Please baby I would promise to top this but I don't think I can even come close to this. In fact I know I can't. You are so fucking sexy right now and I am half tempted to throw you to the ground and ride your face until I cum because I cannot wait another second for you to continue making love to me." Tori said as Eva smiled a thousand watt smile.

"That is all you had to say." Eva said as she picked up where she left off and in the middle of Tori's first orgasm her head went back and she cursed profusely as it connected with the wall cabinet behind her but she couldn't feel her toes and was sure Eva would bleed under the immense pressure of her finger nails. Round two had immediately followed unbeknownst to Eva as she tried to pull away and Tori's hips followed, bucking ever so slightly to accompany the trembles.

"That…"Tori said moments later "was the most amazing " she said shaking her head at Eva not able to smile, still trembling, still feeling the pulse between her legs. "I can't even finish that statement right now."


End file.
